The Lionking IIGundam wing style
by mieka
Summary: This is gw version of The lion king II Please R and R.Sorry if this has alreay been done..I kinda just thought it one day I ended up watching this......1XR. Z X LN.Other couples later on....Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own gundam wing nor do I own Anything of Disney's...If I did I would have made this into a movie..O. o...**

Chapter one

The bright sun rises in the savannh and shines over the pride lands.A small lion cub rushes from within a cave know as pride rock.She chased a lone butterfly to the edge of it.A large Lion with dark red mane walked up behind the cub and held her tiny tail down.

"Whoa where do you think your going,Relena?" The lion said

"Brother.."Relena said as she rolled her blue eyes."Let go.."

"I just want you to be safe...I don't want anything to happen to you.."

"I know I know Zechs...Ok can I go now?PLEEASE?"Relena begged her brother.

"Alright..But stay on the path I've marked for you..."Zechs said as he put hard meaning into the word path.as she dashed off.

"Don't you think your being a little restrictive huh?...Zechs."A Brillantly magnificant lioness appeared next to him.

"Noin..."Zechs mumbled as he huged her."I Just don't want her to be hurt."

"She'll be all right."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Wow so this is the outlands...Kwel."Relena said as she looked at the land before her that had very little grass and trees.

"Relena! wait!" A soft yet strong voice yelled.

"Quatre?..."

A lion cub smaller then herself with dark green eyes followed by 3 other cubs.

"Duo?" One with voilet eyes and was compeltely black all over ,a black Leopard cub.

"Trowa?"Another one, who had light green eyes and spots all over, a Cheetah cub.

"Wufei?"The last had Black eyes and white fur , an all white bengal Tiger."What are you all doing here?"

"We came to hang with you ...Right Wufy?"Duo said as he put his paw around wufei's shoulder.Thus in doing so he was pinned by him.

"Hee hee...Easy man..."

"It's Wufei...Duo..."The Tiger cub reminded him quickly." As Duo put it you could call it that.."

"Ok..um...TAG your it Quatre!"Relena laughed as she taged him and ran off toward the east.

"Hey!..."Quatre said as he went to chase after them.

'Why me...'Wufei thought.'But it is good hunting practice.'

The 5 cubs played tag.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A Small lion cub was practicing his jumps and slashes toward a large tree trunk.His eyes were a priercing purrsain blue eyes and what was a begining of a mane that was pitch black and his fur was a dark brown.His stance was that of a prideful one.

"Good job Heero...That is enough for today...Time to rest my good boy."Said a thin long strong looking lioness."Trieze would be proud."

"Yes lady Une."The cub said as he made his way to the den and layed down to sleep for the night.

"Soon Trieze...Soon he will be ready to take down that beast that took you down..Zechs will pay!But now we will raise our Warrior...He will be the one to kill Zechs and his family."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hey guys! I know this was short but it kinda popped in my mind when i ended up having to watch lion king II..So um...yeah...Please review and let me know what you think k?

Laterz...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own gundam wing nor do I own Anything of Disney's...If I did I would have made this into a movie..O. o...**

Thanks guys for the reviews reginastar and BluSakura .

Oh and reginastar thanks for the grammer help.-

Clip from last time:

_"Ok..um...TAG your it Quatre!"Relena laughed as she taged him and ran off toward the east._

_"Hey!..."Quatre said as he went to chase after them._

_'Why me...'Wufei thought.'But it is good hunting practice.'_

_The 5 cubs played tag._

Chapter 2

"Duo!Come back here Now!"Wufei screamed as he chased the cheerfull Black leopard around the plains and just as he was about to snag the leopards tail he jumped into the near by tree on the tallest branch.

"Come and get me now...wu-man!"Duo grinned wildly at the Tiger cub.

"You underestimate me ...you Baka!"Mumbled as he tensed his back legs and was up in the tree with Duo.

Duo on the otherhand,however, went competely wide eyed and fell backward onto the ground on his back.The three other cubs balled over into a spur of laughing fits.

"Tigers can climb too?..."Duo said as he realised that Tigers indeed can climb."But..."

Wufei smirked pridefully at himself as he curled up on the branch and relaxed his whole body.Trowa watched in amuzement as he jumped onto the lowest tree branch.Wufei's eyes widdend as he saw the Cheetah cub climb the tree.

"How.But Cheetah's can't climb...can they?"Wufei stammered.

"..."Trowa just looked at him oddly.

"How'd you do it Trowa?"Relena asked totally amazed from the base of the tree.

"Practice..Besides , My family always said that my muslces are way stronger than anaverage cub."Was all he said before he fell asleep in the tree.

"Trowa's got the right Idea.."Said Duo as he climbed into the tree as well and curled up and pasted out as well.Quatre did the same but had curled next to Trowa.Relena however made her way toward the outlands.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Good job Heero...That is enough for today...Time to rest my good boy."Said a thin long strong looking lioness."Trieze would be proud."

"Yes lady Une."Heero said as he made his way to the den.

As Heero made his way to his part of the den he passed a group of lioness' training.One of them was yet only a cub just like himself.Her body slim and jaged from the lack of food but her eyes showed different.They were a dark greyish blue with a hint of determintaion and mistif.

'syliva...please just leave me be...I've got to rest now'Heero thought as he glance at the cub.

The said cub jumped and ponced infront of Heero missing him.Then she crouched down claws and fangs beared."Wanna _Fight?_"

"..."Heero said nothing and turned around went to leave as he was tackled.His eyes flashed of shock and then anger as he turned the tide and had he pinned.

"Do **_not_** do that again!"He said coldly "If you value your life...Understand?"As he made his point clear with one claw at her throat.

"..."She just shook her head.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Mother..."Heero mumbled as he looked at the sky.

He had sneaked out of the den and was near the boarder line of the pridelands and the outlands.

"Why'd you have to die...Une said it was Zechs' fault..."Heero asked the soft wind."I'm not sure..Please tell me..."

But as aways the wind never answers.He then heard at rushly among the bushes and then a small lioness cub slowly came from within it.He hid himself amongst the low brush and awaited his chance to ponce on the unsuspecting cub.

_"Any Pridelander is an enemy.Destory...Kill THEM..."_ A loud voice inside Heero's mind repeated to him.

"Whoa...So this is the outlands..."The young lioness cub said as she came closer to where he was at.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_'Prefect their all out...'_Relena thought as she tip-toed away from the 4 other cubs.

She walked down a steep path down-wards and Crossed the river on a fallen tree trunk.She then made herway throu a bush.

"Whoa...So this is the outlands..."Relena murmered as she walked toward a thick brush of plants and trees.'Zechs said it was so barren..He was right but why?'She thought just as she was attacked and then pinned by a larger cub then herself.He had Dark Tan fur with cold purrsian blue eyes that periced throu your soul.He had what looked like a black mane beganing to grow.

"What are you doing here **_Pridelander_**?"The cub said as he tightened his hold on her.

"I..I-I was only looking that's all.."She said surpised.

"..."The cub said as he released her and started to walk away.

"Wait where ya going?"

"To be Alone...You better go..and don't come back here got that."The cub said.

"Alone?Why?"

"An outlander doesn't need anybody...So bye.."the cub said as he turned and left stepping on moss cover rocks to cross the river.

"Wait! I didn't get your name!"Relena said."Mines Relena!"

"...Heero..."He said as he thought for a momment.

When heero stepped on the next rock however it wasn't really a rock but a huge croc about to eat him.Relena seen this before he did and she jumped towards him pushing both him and herself away from surton death.

"w-Why'd you save me.."Heero was competely appalled that an Pridelander would save him ,an outlander.

"A...AAAH!"Relena began but seenten other crocs swimming their way...

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Hey guys!what'd ya thank this time huh?

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"W-why'd you save me.."Heero was competely appalled that an Pridelander would save him ,an outlander.

"A...AAAH!"Relena began but seen 10 other crocs swimming their way.

'Great...'Heero thought as he dashed towards Relena's smaller form."Move!"

Relena blinked and then she ran full blast toward the fallen tree trunk she had used as a bridge earlier.Heero followed right behind her, pushing her onwards.

"I've got an Idea..."Relena said quickly when they both had made it acrross the tree trunk.

Relena started to push on the trunk with her head , however she was failing to push it over the edge.She grunted and tensed her muscles even more.Heero however seen this and put both paws on the trunk and pushed it causing it to fall into the river below.Relena collasped with laughter and stuck her tounge at the crocs.

"Ha ha ah!"

"Silly cub..."Heero snorted, his expressionless face back in place.

"What did you call me?"Relena stopped laughing and stared at him.

"I said your just a silly CUB.Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going..."With that Heero went to leave when he heard a group of cubs coming toward them.

"You think she went this way..?"said a soft male voice.

"Her scent is defenitly here..."A strong bold voice stated.

"Man...How can she leave me behind of all us , her bestest friend..."Said a voice as a black furry head with voilet eyes peered throu the brush right infront of Heero.

"..."Heero stayed silent but his thoughts were another thing.

'great...Just fickin' great...now theres more morons 'Heero's brow frowed as he thought.

"..A...Hello!"The black Leopard said with a devil-sized grin that was directed toward him."You!..Have you seen a female Lion about yay high?"

"..."Heero remained silent.

"Duo! what are you doing here?"Relena yelled surpised that they had found her as she bounded towards him stopping right in front of Duo.

"Your footprints and well...Wuffers had your scent...so um..yea..and who's this ?"

"My Name is of no impor---"Heero began.

:"My Name is Wu-fei...not Wuffers Duo!"Yelled an angry All-white tiger."and who's this?"

"His name is Heero..."Relena began as Trowa and Quatre come from the underlying brushes.

"Heero Yuy..."Heero stated quickly."Now all of you leave...This is the outlands... .**_PRIDELANDERS!_**"Heero growled as he crouched and flexed his claws ready to strike.

"What are you talking about?..."Said Duo as he looked at his sorroundings."..A...dude.We're in the Pridelandes so um..Yea..."

"..."Heero blinked a couple of times.

"What Are you doing _Heero_?"Said lady une to herself as she watched them from with the brush near by down wind."Attack them...Attack her...The heir to Zechs throne.."

"RWWWWOAAARRR!"

A giant figure jumped from the East and landed inbetween Heero and Relena.All the cubs eyes grew to the size of golfballs.

"RWWWWWWOOOARRRRR!"another roar was heard and there stood both Zechs and Lady Une in all their glory.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sorry it took a little longer then planned.Please Review and tell me what you all think so far.

--Mieka


End file.
